The Wizard
The Wizard is the one who came up with the game to win the Heroine's heart. He has an obsessive interest in Heejung and sets up the game as a way to meet her. Background The Wizard travels between the Grim continent and the human world, granting wishes to those that have desperate wishes. Whenever someone has a desperate enough wish, they are teleported to The Wizard. The Wizard explains to them their situation and the consequence that will come with having their desperate wish granted. The consequence being that once he grants their wish, he will absorb all their memories that are related to their wish as repayment for the energy used to grant it. In the Behind the Story that is unlocked once all routes have been completed, The Wizard has grown tired of doing nothing but granting desperate wishes. He observes Heejung because he finds her interesting. It is revealed that he has not been able to take his eyes off her since he began observing the human world seven years before the game began. However, things only became truly interesting for him four years ago when Heejung's family fell apart. Her mother changed drastically due to the divorce and began to treat Heejung cruelly, but Heejung's love for her mother never wavered. He finds it fascinating how Heejung still loves her mom and wishes to please her despite how cruel her mother has become. After a while, his fascination begins to turn into frustration. He does not understand why she does not have a desperate wish even though she is living a dull life that is controlled by her overbearing mother, who will never be satisfied with her. He just can't understand her reasons for loving her mother. He desperately wishes to meet her, but if that can't happen he at least wants to see her experiencing different emotions, such as sadness, agony, love, and despair. However, since she is so broken from her mother's cruelty, she never experiences those emotions or develops a desperate wish. The Wizard fears that once she graduates university, she will go back to live with her mother and never be able to develop an earnest wish. Due to his desires and fear, he comes up with a game: a game that will make her experience many different emotions, and make her wish so desperately for something that they will finally meet. After coming up with the game, The Wizard begins to look for five animals from the Grim Continent (a place from another world) to participate in the game who all have desperate wishes and, at the same time, broken hearts. After observing the Grim Continent, he finds five animals with earnest wishes that he believes will be able to move Heejung's heart and waits for them to come to him. Once all the participants come to him and agree to participate in the game, the game begins. The Wizard's plan for the game goes like this: he will send the participants to Heejung in animal form, and when Heejung begins to favor one of them, they will become humans. Then, they will all try to make her fall in love with them. The animal that wins her heart gets their wish fulfilled, without losing their memories, but will never see her again. The animals that failed to win her heart lose their memories and are stuck in the human world forever. Confused and heartbroken by her love's disappearance, Heejung will desperately wish to see them again and meet The Wizard. The rules of the game are: the participants are to never tell anyone about the game, never explain in detail about the Grim continent, make Heejung naturally fall in love, and never tell Heejung about their sudden disappearance. That way, she will be even more confused and desperate. Personality The Wizard tends to be manipulative and will do anything to obtain what he desires. When persuading Jisoo to join the game, he lied that his wishes can only be granted by participating in the game and not by losing his memories. He claims that he had no other choice because the game must go on no matter what. He also tells Jieun that Jihae refused to have his wish granted because of him to ensure that Jieun would participate in the game without any hesitations. He is shown to have little empathy and doesn't understand emotions such as love. Due to his inability to understand such emotions, his "love" for Heejung is selfish and twisted. He believes the only way he can show his "love" for her is by destroying her. However, after resetting the timeline over and over again, he finally realizes that what he truly desired in the first place was just to be with her. Appearance The Wizard has long, white hair that is pulled up in to a ponytail. The top of his hair shares some resemblance to the white fuzz on a dandelion. He wears rather eccentric attire with multiple layers. Notable pieces of his attire is his black and purple striped turtleneck and the golden chains hanging around his arm, chest, and his belt. Relationships Heejung Has been intrigued by Heejung ever since he set eyes on her seven years ago. Has an obsessive interest in her that leads to him making the game. True Ending The Wizard becomes weak due to all of the power he has to use to bring all the animals to the human world, but the game still progresses smoothly. Heejung falls in love, and her love disappears as planned. Her desperation leads to her meeting with The Wizard. Their meeting, much to The Wizard's disappointment, is very short. The sight of her in love with another man makes him want to take her memories away immediately, and so he does. After she leaves, she begins to pursue her love again even without her memories of them. The idea of The Wizard's boring routine repeating again repulses him, and he begins to regret not keeping her by his side longer. He still has so many unanswered questions, so he wants to meet her once more, even if it means that he will have to watch her fall in love with someone else again. In order to do so, he overuses his magical powers and turns back time to when the game first began, even if it means that he could lose his powers. So, the game restarts and he watches her fall in love with a different person yet again. The game ends once again, and she still doesn't stay with him. Desperate to see her again, he turns back time again and again. The time he spends with her is never enough for him to be satisfied. Eventually, he begins to question, "For how long must I have to repeat this game?". Then, he comes to a realization. At the rate he is at, he will keep trying to continue the game even if it means that he will eventually lose his life because of how much he desperately wants her. He finally comprehends what it feels like to have a truly desperate wish, and why people are willing to give up their memories to have their wishes fulfilled. He decides that he doesn't want to be a Wizard that grants others' wishes anymore. So, he makes a decision to fulfill his own wish instead of others' wishes for the first time, that wish being the wish to be with Heejung and exist in the same world together. He restores Heejung to her original self, and wishes that they will meet in the same world with hope that there might be a chance that she will fall in love with him. Due to his powers being so weak from resetting the timeline over and over, he is not sure that his wish will come true even if he sacrifices all his memories for it, but he still attempts to fulfill his wish anyways. He is not afraid of dying if he fails. He doesn't think his long, boring life finally coming to an end sounds like a bad option either. After The Wizard grants his wish, Heejung and The Wizard are shown to be lying next to each other in a field of grass. The scene ends with Heejung questioning, "Where am I? Who are you?". Trivia * The Wizard appears in another game made by Cheritz called Nameless ~The One Thing You Must Recall~. Quotes * (To Heejung) I can't wait to see you soon, my heroine. * (To Heejung) You can not see me...And I want to.....Destroy you. * (To Heejung) It's still amusing to see you confused, but it's getting a little boring at the same time. I'm not interested in seeing you suffer so little. You should be hurt -- so much that you'd want to cry. What would you say when you see me... What expression would you have on your face? I'm dying to find out. Well, I should leave the most fun part for later. The fun begins now. I hope you enjoy it. Now, let the game begin. Gallery The Wizard & Heejung.jpeg|Heejung meeting The Wizard. Wizard & Heejung.jpg|The Wizard grabbing Heejung's chin. Heejung & The Wizard True Ending.jpeg|Heejung and The Wizard in the true ending. Category:Characters